


New Rules

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: From Sam to Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Sam Winchester, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slight demonic influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs





	New Rules

“Alright, Sammy, listen up. This is how things are gonna be from now on, and all you have to do is accept it. If needed, I will step in and make it easier for you to accept.”

Sam just stares at Dean, too upset to respond. That's fine. Really, Dean's just going to tell him the new rules, and Sammy's gonna follow them, whether he wants to or not. 

“First things first, you're not wearing those clothes anymore.” Dean gestures to what Sam's currently wearing. It's just the classic jeans shirt and flannel combo, but with what Dean has planned, they've got to go. “As of now, you're my baby, so you're going to dress like one.”

“What???” Sam finally manages to croak out, not fully grasping what Dean's saying. 

“You heard me. Only onesies, or even footie pajamas.”

“Second, as of now, you don't get to drink coffee, soda, or alcohol anymore. It's not good for your tummy, so from now on you'll drink water, warm milk, or even fruit juice I make myself. Full of all the vitamins and nutrients a baby boy needs.”

Sam's about to make a loud protest at that but Dean just barrels over him, leaving no room for argument as he says, “No, Sammy. I'm your daddy now, and that means I'm in charge. You don't need coffee, soda, or alcohol. Those are grown-up drinks. You're a baby, so you're not allowed to drink them. Case closed.”

Sam feels himself just wanting to burst into tears again as Dean goes on.

“Third, you're not eating anything that I don't make for you.”

Now that just flat out confuses him, but Dean quickly explains, “You haven't been able to eat as healthy as you should be, Sammy. But no more. As of now, you're on a strict diet that I am in complete control of. And none of that store bought crap either. Nothing but pureed veggies and fruits with all their nutrients.”

Sam then realizes that Dean intends to feed him baby food, like he's a real baby. He protests, “Dean, I have teeth! I can chew like a normal person.” 

But Dean isn't phased, just says, “But babies can't.”

Sam protests again, “I am not a ba-”

“Yes you are. More importantly, you're MY baby. But I'll get to that later.”

“Next rule is that you don't get to use weapons anymore. I've got plenty of toys for you to play with. You're more than welcome to play with those if you're bored. Or, if you want to read, I found some children's books for cheap so you can read to your heart's content.”

“Dean you ca-”

“I can, and I am Sammy. Since you didn't get it the first time, I'll say it again. You are MY baby. And I'm not about to let my baby hurt himself with a real gun.”

“I've been using weapons my entire life, Dean! I know not to hurt myself!”

Dean sighs, “You couldn't make this easy, could you Sammy?”

“And if I can't use weapons, how am I supposed to have your back on a hunt?”

And there it is. The time for Sam to hear his number one rule has come. Dean sighs, knowing Sam's not going to take this well.

“You won't need to have my back on a hunt, Sammy, because you're done with hunting. Forever.”

As he predicted, Sam shouted a very loud, “NO!”

“Yes. None of these rules are negotiable, Sammy. You are never leaving this bunker, hunting, or doing ANYTHING by yourself, ever again.” Dean's face is directly in front of Sam's, voice leaving no room for argument. 

Sam's now just looking at Dean in shock, stammering out a, “Dean, wh-?”

“When I say you're my baby, Sammy, I mean it. Babies don't drink grown-up drinks, play with weapons, or eat anything their daddies don't want them to.”

With that, he picks Sam up, taking him to his newly refurbished nursery, changing Sam into his very first baby outfit, and placing Sam in his crib, reinforcing the latches on both ends of the crib. Dean can tell soon as he's turned his back, Sam's gonna try and run for it again. 

So, Dean resigned himself to the fact that if this is going to work, he'll need extra help. With that, he stands over Sam in his crib, closing his eyes as he finds what he's looking for, the part buried in the back of Sam's mind; Sam's little headspace, which he oh so gently pulls close to the surface, opening his eyes and seeing the results. 

Sam's still freaking out, but his body isn't obeying him, legs only kicking as he tries to move. He somehow manages to get himself on his stomach, but when he goes to pull himself up to stand, his legs give out on him, making him let out a whine. Dean only watches, finding the whole thing so unbelievably adorable. Finally, Sam gets tired of trying to no avail, and crawls back over to where his pillow is, and collapses on top of it, eyes closing, with a few tears leaking out.

Well, that was definitely something to watch. Dean smiles down at Sammy in his footie pajamas, looking more like the baby brother he remembers as Sammy curls himself into a ball on his side, breath evening out in sleep. Now this is the baby Sammy he was looking for. 

Dean reaches down into the crib, gently pushing Sam onto his back so he can comfortably pull the blanket over him. Once that's done, he places a hand on Sam's tummy, rubbing it gently.

“I'm sorry, Sammy, but this is your life now. My baby boy is still in there somewhere, and I'm getting him back. I meant it when I said you're not doing anything by yourself anymore. You can either give in, or I can keep coaxing your little headspace out, and your own MIND will make you give in. Your choice. But word of advice: the sooner you give in, the easier this will all be on you.”

He moves his hand up into Sam's hair, stroking it lovingly. “I love you so much, my precious baby boy. I can't wait to see you. I'm gonna make you so happy, Sammy.” But before he leaves, he sees something that gives him hope for Sam's future, as Sam starts kicking his feet in his sleep, a sleepy smile creeping onto his face. With that, Dean leaves Sam to let Sam sleep, heart exploding with love as he hears the happy baby noises Sam's making in his sleep.


End file.
